Herobrine III
Herobrine III (A.K.A. 'Herobrine's Father '''or '''Herobrine's Dad '(R.L.S.T. 1975 - 2013? (M.S.T. around alpha - minecraft 1.0) is an Ignorant, pleasured, and trusted father of the current herobrine (Herobrine IV). Unlike his son, he is slightly scared from his wife and doesn't hardly see herobrine because of his isolation due to his wife being so hateful to him. This has been revealed in ExplodingTNT's machimia fan video, "If Herobrine Had a Dad". He appears with a moustace and also doesn't have a beard. Like his father, he tends to have fun with his son and cause destruction as well. Biography Herobrine III was born from a mother whose name is unknown and also was mostly raised by his possibly widowed father Herobrine II (Who is Herobrine's Grandpa). He used to be enjoyed of scaring and ruling the evil in minecraft before his son Herobrine's time. He also has experienced to destroy buildings and places in Minecraft. Unlike his son, he never tend to get revenge on Notch nor get revenge on anyone. It is unknown when he was married his wife, but for one thing, when herobrine was born, he was happy to see him and also had experienced seeing him a little bit. He has been seeing his son slighty often since he and his wife take his son to his grandpa's house. He also sometimes hang out with his wife when his son Herobrine IV was young. At some time around his son Herobrine's childhood, he somehow lost hair from above his head and later ended up being cheated by his wife. Soon after, he ended up in his own house in the darkness and tend to never saw anyone including his son and his wife ever again until one day his wife forced him to come out and see him. Later in his life, he somehow had a piece of hair and glued in on top of head. He also got out of the darkness of his own house and saw his son Herobrine IV again when he became an Adult. Soon after, they hung out with each other while his wife was busy with something. Soon after he had his last fun experience with his son, when his wife was offering cookies to him and herobrine, She mistakenly and purposely gives him a cookie and smites him, and possibly caused him to die. It is unknown that he either teleported from the smiteness or maybe possible that he ended up dead from his wife. There is no telling how it happened to him. By today's standards, he is much harder to find in minecraft than his son is and he is also less prefered to talk about his rumors than his own son as of today. Personality Unlike his son, he appears more ignorant and more unseen to his son than how his father sees toward his son Herobrine IV. Since his mother or father cheated on each other or maybe his father's wife died, it is possible that he may had a sad experience in his childhood or may have forgotten and had a barely great childhood. He is affectionate towards his wife sometimes and also tends to see herobrine more often if he ever had a chance. He also is sometimes happy if he hangs out with his son Herobrine more often. He is a kind guy and has a similar trait to his ancestor Jacques in an earlier time before him. when he sees his father, is very glad to him when he is a child similar to what his son Herobrine reacts to when he sees his grandpa. He also had a neutral childhood like his son herobrine did and also overtime, as he grew older, he became more serious and more into herobrine as he became older. He also slightly gets a feeling that he doesn't see his son herobrine very much, and sometimes he hates the feeling of being forced by his mother as well. Afterall, he is a kind guy with a keen feeling and also doesn't hardly see his son in years as well. Trivia *He appeared in a video created by ExplodingTNT entitled "If Herobrine Had a Dad" meaning that he may or may not be true in existance in minecraft, or probably is the true person in identity as well. (to see video, click the link below.) *Unlike his father or his son, he sports a moustache rather than a beard like his father and son. *He appears to have a tie in his shirt *in GoldenArmor's Video "if herobrine had a Grandpa", it shows that when herobrine was a child, he appeared to loss some hair, meaning that he is older to his son than he appears. It may be possible that he either had him born later in his 30s or 40s. *In ExplodingTNT's Video, he seemed to have full grown hair, since his son is older around that time, it is possible that he covered his hair with a wig or probably grew it back with his own hair with glue or possibly did it naturally. *He has a similar personalilty to his Ancestor Jacques (which is his Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather). *He also wears the same colored pants and shirt as his son Herobrine IV, but even though he has a wrinkled shirt than he does. *Somehow around 2013, he somehow got smitten by lightning by his wife. This proves that he either teleported from the lightning happening to him or he may have died. It is unknown what has happened to him by today's standards. *Like his father, he likes to have fun with other family members and carries on to do activities. External Links Appearances *Exploding TNT - If Herobrine had a Dad (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHtORoXtahI&feature=player_detailpage) *Golden Armor - If Herobrine had a Grandfather (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yqlQimkHpQ&feature=player_detailpage) Category:Herobrinians Category:Herobrine realted fanfictions Category:Herobrine Family Member Category:Herobrine Family Tree Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Deceased Characters